Insulated concrete panels generally comprise two concrete slabs and an insulation layer provided there-between. They are often referred to as insulated panels or sandwich panels, or as structural insulated panels. Insulated panels recently have gained communal acceptance and popularity for both commercial and residential construction applications. Not only are the insulated panels resistant to termite infestation and structurally strong, but they are also energy efficient and environmentally-friendly.
However, the structural integrity of an insulated panel may be compromised if moisture penetrates the insulation layer and/or between the insulation layer and the concrete slabs. Insulated panels are often exposed to moisture about their ends, allowing seepage into and about the insulation panel, which promotes mold growth and rot, and compromises structural integrity. In order to solve this problem, some insulated panels have their ends coated with shotcrete or cement plaster. However, coating the insulated panels requires an additional manufacturing step, which increases both their production time and cost. In addition, the applied coating material may crack, flake, chip, and/or otherwise degrade, particularly during structural construction, and, thereby, the panel becomes susceptible to moisture seepage. As such, there exists a need for a method to form insulated panels that are sealed from moisture and sufficiently durable to maintain their structural integrity.